Come to my Window
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: The first time Reagan sneaks in. Reamy one-shot.


**So I was bored and I really miss Faking It so I decided to write this one shot about the first time Reagan snuck into Amy's room. Nothing major just some cute Reamy stuff. Oh and I do not own Faking It or any of its characters etc etc. Just doing this for fun. Enjoy!**

It was late on a school night and Amy was laying in bed watching the movie Pitch Perfect on her laptop. Her stomach growled reminding her that she had skipped dinner and just as she was about to sneak downstairs for a midnight snack her phone buzzed signaling a new text. She looked down and couldn't help but smile a little when she saw Reagans name on the screen. They'd only been hanging out for a little over a week but Amy couldn't deny that she was already starting to really like the older girl. She paused her movie before sliding her thumb across the screen and opening the text.

R: _You awake Shrimps?_

A: _Aren't I always this late at night?_

R: _True...you're not a vampire are you?_

Amy laughed before typing back her response.

A: _Would it be a deal breaker if I was? _

R: _As long as you don't suck me dry or sparkle in the sun, I think I can deal. _

Amy rolled her eyes but before she could reply Reagan had texted her again.

R: _Look outside._

Amy tilted her head in confusion before sliding out of bed and walking over to the window. Her eyes widened at the sight of Reagan sitting on a tree branch with a backpack strapped to her shoulders. Reagan smirked at her and gestured for her to open the window.

"What are you doing here?" Amy whisper yelled.

"I wanted to see you why do you think I'm here." Reagan replied swinging her legs back and forth.

"Okay, but why are you in a tree?"

"Well I can't exactly come through the front door at two in the morning. Now look out I'm coming in." Reagan said carefully standing up and walking to the end of the branch towards the window.

Amy's eyes widened. "Are you nuts?! If my mom finds you here she'll freak. And sit down before you fall."

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Relax Shrimps I've done this before and your mom is asleep."

Amy sighed. "Okay but you have to be quiet." She nervously watched as Reagan stepped to the edge of the branch preparing to jump to the ledge below Amy's window. "Reagan be careful."

Reagan winked at her. "Don't worry I got this." She bounced a little before bending her knees and easily jumping the distance. "Told ya." She said with a smirk.

Amy smiled. "Okay Tarzan, now get in here before my neighbors think you're some sort of ninja burglar and call the cops."

Reagan laughed as Amy stepped back from the window giving her room to come inside. She quietly climbed in then slid the window shut behind her. "Mission accomplished." Amy opened her mouth to say something but before she could Reagan had pulled her forward by her hips and pressed her lips against hers. After a few seconds Reagan pulled away with a smile. "Hi."

Amy licked her lips tasting the cherry lipgloss Reagan wore before she slowly blinked her eyes open. "Hi." She said her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat embarrassed before tugging on one of the straps over Reagans shoulder. "What's in the backpack?"

Reagan smiled at her before sliding the bag off her shoulders and unzipping it. "Here ya go." She said pulling out a box of six pink frosted donuts with sprinkles.

Amy's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas before she snatched the box happily. "These are my favorite!" She said excitedly.

Reagan shook her head with a laugh. "I've never seen someone get so excited over food."

Amy smiled and shrugged. "What can I say I love donuts." She took one out of the box and took the biggest bite Reagan had ever seen, getting pink frosting all over her lips and chin in the process.

Once again Reagan laughed and shook her head. "God you are such an adorable loser." She said teasingly. She looked over Amy's shoulder at her open laptop and what appeared to be two naked girls standing in a shower. "Were you watching porn?"

Amy coughed violently sending sprinkles everywhere and Reagan quickly pulled out one of the Capri Suns she had brought with her, shoved the straw in and handed it to the still choking Amy. "Jesus, are you okay?" She asked rubbing Amy's back.

Amy quickly sucked down half of it before clearing her throat. "I'm fine. And no I'm not watching porn. That's Pitch Perfect."

Reagan looked back at the screen then nodded as she recognized the actresses. "Ohhhhh okay." She smiled at Amy. "I love that movie."

Amy handed her a donut then jerked her head towards the bed. "Come watch it with me."

The two girls got comfortable on Amy's bed, laying side by side on their stomachs with the laptop in front of them. As the movie went on Amy had slid her arm through Reagan's and was now rubbing her fingertips along her wrist and forearm. Reagan smiled at the act before stilling Amy's hand and lacing their fingers together. After a few minutes Reagan paused the movie. "Beca or Chloe?"

Amy looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Beca or Chloe?" Reagan repeated jerking her head towards the two girls standing side by side on the screen.

Amy looked at her funny trying to decide if the other girl was being serious or not and when there was nothing but silence and a raising of Reagans eyebrows she turned back at to the screen and shrugged. "I don't know. I like them both. Beca has that whole sexy badass DJ thing going for her." She smiled at Reagan. "I like that." Reagan grinned back and Amy pointed at Chloe. "And Chloe has that cute and quirky attitude I can't help but find adorable...and they're both really hot."

Both girls laughed at that. "So you dig red heads too huh?" Reagan said teasingly.

Amy couldn't help but freeze for a second but she quickly recovered with a forced laugh. "Uh ye-yeah. I guess you could say that." She knocked her shoulder against Reagans. "So which one do you like better?"

"Well as a fellow DJ I'm obligated to say Beca but if we're talking actresses instead of characters I definitely prefer Brittany Snow...blonde Brittany Snow."

Amy smirked. "So you dig blondes huh?"

Reagan smiled at her as she leaned in. "Oh I think you already know the answer to that Shrimps." Amy met her halfway pressing their lips together. Reagan reached up cupping her hand against Amy's cheek. Amy tangled her hand in Reagans dark locks tugging lightly when the older girl bit down on her bottom lip.

They quickly pulled apart at the sound of a door shutting and footsteps coming their way. "SHIT!" Amy said standing quickly from the bed and looking frantically around the room for a hiding place for Reagan. The older girl stood and Amy pushed her towards the closet. "Hide in there."

"What? Hell no. I have never been in the closet and I am not about to start now." Reagan said moving away from the closet.

"Are you kidd- You know what fine, get under the bed."

"I can't fit."

"Really, can you fit in a coffin cause that's where we'll be if my mom catches us now GET!" Amy said pushing Reagan to the floor.

"Ugh!" Reagan grunted before crawling under the bed to the best of her abilities.

Amy quickly flopped back onto the bed hearing a muffled 'OW' from beneath it before hitting play on the movie just as a sleepy Farrah opened the door.

"Amy it's after 3 why are you still up?" Farrah asked.

Amy pretended to look surprised and glanced at the clock. "Oh wow. Sorry I was watching this movie and I guess I lost track of time. I'm going to bed right now." She said shutting the laptop.

Farrah sighed. "You're going to be so grumpy in the morning." She mumbled before closing the door.

Amy let out a relieved breath before looking over the edge of the bed to see Reagans head poking out. "Well that was fun."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah it was a blast." She said sarcastically.

Reagan shrugged. "At least we didn't get caught. Although I think I better go before your mom decides to make another surprise appearance."

Amy nodded. "Good idea." She said getting up as Reagan wiggled her way out from under the bed. They moved over to the window and Amy handed Reagan her backpack. "Thanks for the donuts...and just being here in general. I had fun."

Reagan smiled slipping the backpack over her shoulders. "Is that your way of saying I should sneak in more often?"

Amy smiled back. "Maybe. But let's come up with a better plan of escape next time."

Reagan laughed but nodded. "Deal." She said opening the window and swinging one leg over the sill before looking back at Amy. "Call you tomorrow?"

Amy nodded leaning forward and pecking Reagan on the lips. "Bye." She whispered.

"Bye." Reagan stepped fully out onto the ledge and with one last wave and a wink over her shoulder she jumped to the tree branch before carefully making her way down to the ground.

Amy watched her until she seen the girl make it safely to her truck before shutting her window. She let out a happy sigh as she flopped down onto the bed. She was beginning to like this dating stuff.

**And there you have it. Sorry it's so short but I just had this idea in my head and needed to get it out. Feel free to tell me what you think. Remember be honest, I can take it :)**


End file.
